Chica hámster (?)
by Mia Liebheart
Summary: • La odiaba (?) realmente la odiaba, había pasado toda la producción de TM tolerando a la chica hámster no va más… Ref: CP#214. • [AU] [OoC] • El crédito de la imagen no es mía.
1. Chica hámster (?)

**«DRR»** Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

«N|A¹» Hi! En honor a todos los que me han dejado sus sms en mi muro por mi cumpleaños (es hoy día) les dejo está divertida viñeta… ¡Qué viva la cumpleañera! Ósea 'YO'… Enjoy it! ^_^ para quienes siguen 'BOX R al aire' he actualizado el CP#21. ^_^

* * *

El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; con lo que se imagina basta.

~Jacinto Benavente.

Dramaturgo español.

1866 -1954.

* * *

**Viñeta #1. Chica hámster. (?)**

No eran celos (¡si claro!) pero la odiaba (?) realmente la odiaba, había pasado toda la producción de 'Tragic Marker' tolerando (?) por así decirlo a la 'chica hámster'… intentó calmarse, ella era Setsu... la hermana menor de aquel actor anónimo que daba vida a BJ, un asesino serial.

Sus compañeros durante aquel día no dejaron de alabar las extraordinarias habilidades de 'Caín Heel' aquel mal humorado británico que desde el primer día de rodaje había mostrado un aura asesina e intimidante.

Los hermanos Heel vivían en su propio mundo, porque claramente habían puesto una barrera entre 'ellos' y el elenco de la producción, entonces Setsu no podía entender cómo su hermano cometió el desatino de sonreír y tocarle la cabeza aquella actriz que de pronto se convirtió en una acosadora e intento acercarse a su hermano y ni por ser el último día de rodaje dejó de intentarlo.

—Finalmente he terminado.

—Has realizado un gran trabajo… —Setsu iba sonreír cuando la chica hámster apareció.

—Caín-kun su actuación ha sido extraordinaria —No estaba celosa pero Setsu la miró con una expresión asesina, ella había llamado a su hermano por su nombre y con tanta confianza—, está noche iremos a celebrar… —Setsu se rompió.

La mente de Kyoko era una caos, no recordaba haber experimentado tantos celos que ni cuando estuvo con el cantante sentía aquello, era como estar en un volcán a punto de explotar y poco le importó recordar las palabras que le había dicho al presidente, la chica hámster claramente estaba intentando ligar con el actor, bien Kyoko no se sentía con el derecho de reclamar pero Setsu era otra persona y antes de darse cuenta la había tomado del brazo para lanzarla abruptamente al piso.

Los actores se sorprendieron por aquella reacción y más Caín cuando le escuchó decir:

—Él es mío. —Setsu no necesitaba amenazarla para trasmitirle con la mirada y dejar por asentado que si volvía a tocarlo iban haber consecuencias.

La joven quedó en el piso completamente desconcertada por lo que había hecho la hermana menor del actor.

Caín siguió a Setsu a una distancia prudencial hasta que está llegó al camerino, dio un portazo tan fuerte que de no ser por su buenos reflejos le hubiese roto la nariz.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando la puerta, no sabía si reír de desconcierto o entrar al camerino, había visto a Setsu enojada pero nunca como esto, Caín no estaba más, Ren por otro lado quedó en el olvido, Kuon en cambio no sabía si sentirse emocionado o preocupado, porque no entendía qué había sucedido, así que intentó golpear la puerta pero se detuvo en el momento al recordar que Caín no haría eso, entonces intentó vestirse por la fachada de la indiferencia, podía burlarse un poco de Setsu y aminorar el momento, después de todo era una actuación y ese era el último día de grabación no iba dejar así las cosas.

Caín tomándose su tiempo abrió la puerta, inmediatamente se sorprendió al ver a Setsu cruzada de piernas contra una de las ventanas mientras jugaba al mismo tiempo con uno de sus cigarrillos, claramente seguía molesta porque en el piso yacía varios cigarrillos hechos pedazos se limitó observarla en completo silencio hasta que finalmente aclaró su garganta.

Setsu ni se molestó en contestar, Kyoko por dentro no sabía con qué cara iba mirar de nuevo a su tutor, sabía que se había extralimitado.

—Setsu… —Caín intento extender su mano para acariciar su rostro, pero la mano de Setsu le apartó de forma abrupta de pronto sintió con un deja vu ante esa acción.

—Eso es culpa tuya… —Setsu susurró con desdén.

—Lo sien… —Ahí quedó el comentario y las futuras caras de cachorro desamparado que iba decir o hacer, porque Setsu no le dio opción a nada cuando le tomó de la chaqueta y sin pensarlo lo atrajo hacia ella.

—Tú eres mío… —recalcó.

Caín nunca antes había visto esa expresión que se desconcertó de nuevo, Setsu del coraje que tenía no se contuvo y le mordió con fuerza los labios, no quería hacer eso pero no encontró otro modo de castigarle.

Él no necesitó otro estímulo para corresponder el beso tan tosco que Setsu le dio, bueno no era un beso sino una mordida, literalmente hablando en sus labios, pero eso poco le importó él quería profundizar el beso por lo que sin que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar la atrajo hacia si de forma abrupta.

Estaba por profundizar el beso mientras tocaba su pierna por debajo de su falda, cuando la chica hámster tocó la puerta con insistencia y comentó en un tono bajo:

—Por favor señorita Heel abra la puerta… quiero hablar con usted.

—¡Yo la mato! —Setsu llegó a su límite, Caín la tomó del brazo y movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo mientras le daba un suave beso en sus labios mordidos.

—Yo me encargo.

Era momento de poner a la chica hámster en su lugar, y después aclarar lo sucedido no con Setsu sino con Kyoko pero eso ya es otra historia.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

«N|A²» ¡Ja Ja Ja! Maten a la chica hámster… AH! Me quité la picaaaaa ^_^… ¿qué tal quedó? ¿Le sigo? :P

• En fin… Gracias por leer y comentar. Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mía Liebheart.


	2. Cediendo (?)

**«DRR»** Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

«N|A¹» Hi! Para los que pidieron una segunda parte. Enjoy it! ^_^

* * *

_Si tuviera un deseo sería amarte de aquí hasta el cielo._

_~Frase tomada del Facebook. _

* * *

**Viñeta #2. Cediendo. (?)**

Manaka se quedó estática en su lugar al ver el aura intimidante de su co-estrella.

—Etto! Caín… —Soltó un grito en señal de asombro al ser tomaba de forma abrupta del brazo.

—Shit! —El mal humorado actor no se contuvo— Aquí terminan estos acosos —amenazó en un tono frío—. No quiero volverte a ver —enfatizó entre dientes—, no quiero verte cerca de mi hermana.

Por inercia la joven actriz retrocedió tropezando con sus propios pasos antes que el actor cerrara la puerta del camerino de forma abrupta; lágrimas producto de su temor empezaron a rodar por su pálido rostro.

Taira Murasame que estaba cerca y había observado el incidente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, con cautela se acercó a la joven actriz y le extendió su mano derecha, sabía que las palabras no eran necesarias.

Manaka tomó su mano con suavidad mientras intentaba secar sus lágrimas con su mano izquierda, esa sería la última vez que intentaría acercarse al actor británico.

* * *

—La hiciste llorar —Setsu mostró una leve sonrisa burlona— ¡Qué malo eres ni… —No pudo terminar la frase porque los labios de su supuesto hermano la tomaron por sorpresa.

El beso compartido estaba lejos de ser casto, porque Caín la atrajo hacia sí para trasmitirle su frustración en ese beso, aquella acción descolocó por completo a Setsu| Kyoko.

Su lengua hacía todo que quería en su boca, Kyoko nunca había sido besada de esa forma que no sabía cómo responder y con torpeza dejó que Ren o la persona que estaba dentro de él (porque sabía que aquella mirada no era la de su tutor sino aquel raro personaje que se parecía tanto a 'BJ') se hiciera cargo.

Kuon maldijo internamente tener aún sus guantes puestos porque no podía sentir aquella piel expuesta que tocó, así que sin pensarlo pasó su brazo por su fina cintura y no dudó en quitarse de forma abrupta los guantes.

Setsu| Kyoko estaba perpleja por la forma como terminó recostada sobre el improvisado mueble y más al sentir de forma descarada como Caín (?) metía una de sus manos por debajo de su falda, intentó detener su mano pero lo único que consiguió fue que él malinterpretara su intención, profundizando un nuevo beso impregnado de deseo mientras su mano había llegado al borde de su prenda íntima.

Kuon ni siquiera estaba pensando en qué estaba haciendo, aquellos gemidos arrancados de su garganta y que eran ahogados por la intensidad de su beso eran música para sus oídos, su cuerpo empezaba a sofocarse del calor que experimentaba, su erección era tan evidente que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo pero eso no le detuvo, porque él había llegado a ese punto en que no había vuelta atrás, abandono sus labios para pasar a lamer su cuello de forma sugestiva.

Kyoko estaba completamente roja e incomodad por la humedad que se filtraba empapando por completo su prenda íntima, el calor era sofocante.

Kuon se detuvo por un momento porque recobró la compostura, bajo su rostro mientras miraba con interés aquella prenda que Jelly la había obligado a usar, cómo iba sacarla.

—¿Qué… ac… a… ba de pa… sar? —Finalmente Setsu preguntó en un tono entre cortado ignorando por completo la pose comprometedora en la que estaba y en donde su hermano tenía aquella mano.

Caín no estaba más. Ren quedó de lado, Kuon finalmente se quebró.

—Estoy cansado de contenerme… Kyoko-chan —susurró en un tono bajo mientras ponía su cabeza en su pecho, apenas podía hablar.

Ambos quedaron en completo silencio.

**Continuará... (?)**

* * *

«N|A²» OMG! Hace calor aquí… UFFF! la pregunta del billón de yenes: ¿Quieren lemon|limón :P o no? Claro eso me haría romper las reglas de FF pero creo que lo puedo hacer una tercera viñeta en categoría 'MA' y lo pondría en mi blog. Sino me mantengo como la 'Nakamura's Evil' y retrocedo como el cangrejo XD ¡ustedes deciden! Adicional me paso editar para actualizar 'Box R al aire' para actualizar entre hoy o mañana. ^^

• Tengan presente esto: Una 'Viñeta' es un escrito corto más de 500 pero menos de 1000 palabras.

• En fin… Gracias por leer y comentar. Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mía Liebheart.

* * *

«N|F» No seas un lector fantasma, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones nos nutren como escritor y son importantes para nosotros. | II Lema de la campaña: Contra el plagio &amp; Time for review. Organizado por el STAFF| DZ del GE.


	3. Infraganti

**«DDR»** Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

«N|A¹» Hi! OMG! ¡Qué vergüenza con ustedes! XD Estoy peor que la 'Nakamura's Evil' u.u' Sorry! Nunca fue mi intención demorarme tanto en actualizar para comenzar veamos qué haré: ¡Ya sé! Actualizaciones de golpes… #1. Box R al aire ^_^ capítulo jugoso más una nueva versión de: Un plato muy especial ^_^… prometo no demorarme con las actualizaciones… En fin… Enjoy it! ^_^ (Nota aclaratoria: mis actualizaciones serán en el transcurso del día u.u' porque estoy en medio de un aburrido seminario).

* * *

_La sorpresa es el móvil de cada descubrimiento._

_Cesare Pavese._

_Poeta y novelista italiano._

_1908-1950._

* * *

**Viñeta #3: Infraganti.**

—¿Por qué estás en el piso…

El director no pudo hacer el comentario cuando Murasame comentó en un tono áspero:

—Usted debería poner un alto a esos 'hermanos pervertidos'… es tan poco profesional… —El director dejó que el actor se desahogue mientras miraba con atención como la joven actriz se limpiaba el resto de lágrimas. En su mente rondaba la pregunta: _¿qué había hecho ahora Caín Heel para que sus co-estrellas reaccionen de esa forma?_ — Usted debería ir a su camerino —El comentario de Murasame sonaba más a una orden que una sugerencia— seguro que están haciendo cosas 'sucias'... —enfatizó con molestia.

—¡Suficiente Murasame! —El director no se iba dejar amedrentar por esas palabras a pesar de lo tenso que estaba, porque él si se había dado cuenta que el trato de los supuestos hermanos 'Heel' iba más allá de lo normal— Prepárate para rodar la última escena.

—¿No piensa hacer nada direc… —La pregunta quedó en el aire cuando el director lo miró 'por primera vez' desde que empezó el rodaje con una expresión seria y tal vez molesta (?) El actor se sintió avergonzado por haberse comportado como un muchacho quejumbroso y sin decir más palabras optó por ingresar al edificio para ir a maquillaje.

Una vez que el director quedó completamente sólo exhaló el aire retenido y sin dudarlo se tomó su tiempo en ir al camerino de Caín Heel, cuando llegó tocó con suavidad la puerta pero al no escuchar ningún sonido decidió ingresar quedando por unos segundo completamente desconcertado.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Fue la pregunta que hizo en un tono fuerte al ver Caín Heel prácticamente encima de sus supuesta hermana, Setsu al ver al director en la puerta del camerino se puso completamente roja de la vergüenza que experimento.

—Etto! Director… —Setsu no sabía cómo explicar que estaba pasando entre 'ellos' cuando la pose en la que estaban era completamente comprometedora.

Kuon más que sorprendido estaba fastidiado, no entendía por qué cada vez que finalmente encontraba el valor para decirle a la joven actriz quién era él en realidad siempre terminaban siendo interrumpidos por lo que soltó un ligero gruñido y sin prisa alguna se quitó de encima de ella ante la mirada atenta del director de la producción.

**Continuará…**

* * *

«N|A²» OMG! Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Sé que querían Lemon|limón ja ja ja pero no quiero que sea algo forzoso, u.u' UPS! Sorry por matarle las ganas Ja Ja Ja… pero Tranki! Estimo actualizar antes que salga el spoiler &amp; el nuevo capítulo de Skip Beat… Porque de que le va meter mano ja ja ja ¡Va!... A todo esto: qué piensan que dirá Setsu… porque ya vi la nueva portada y está Kuon (¿?) y me quedé así :O OMG! Con qué saldrá ahora está bruja XD… Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja…

• Gracias por leer y comentar. Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mía Liebheart. ^^

* * *

«N|F¹» No seas un lector fantasma ¡sal de las sombras!, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones son importantes para los escritores, nos nutren y nos permiten avanzar. ¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees! | II Lema de la campaña: contra el plagio &amp; time for review.


	4. En grandes problemas

**«DDR»** Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

«N|A¹» Hi! Sorry! Por la demora en actualizar u.u' pero aquí me tienen ^^ no se olviden leer 'Un plato muy especial'; adicional estoy preparando un capítulo 'jugoso' de Box R ^^ con extra incluido. Ja Ja Ja Ja XD Me siento como los políticos con tantas promesas XD Lol!

* * *

_Las malas intenciones, no están en los ojos._

~_Anónimo._

* * *

**Viñeta #4: En grandes problemas. **

El director 'Konoe' miraba con atención como el desaliñado actor se sentaba con tal parsimonia en aquel improvisado sofá, mientras Kyoko intentando alinearse a Setsu imitó las acciones de su falso hermano y terminó de acomodarse la ropa.

El silencio era abrumador y desconcertante.

—No piensan decir nada… —Finalmente el director cuestionó con cierto malestar.

—Estábamos ensayando una escena… —Kuon mintió de forma descarada improvisando en el momento; en cambio la mente de Setsu era un caos. No sabía si ensalzar las extraordinarias habilidades del actor para mantenerse calmado en una situación como esa o aterrarse por su facilidad para mentir.

El director Konoe pareció dudar de aquellas palabras, pero debía reconocer que una respuesta así tenía mucho sentido después de todo los grandes actores practican donde sea y se sumergen por completo en su papel, pero había algo que no cuadraba así que miró directamente a la joven actriz que para su sorpresa se mostraba también relajada.

—Sabía que era una mala idea —Kyoko no podía creer que diera soporte a la mentira de su tutor, colega o aquel extraño hombre que estaba a su lado, porque su mente era un completo torbellino de emociones pero algo tenía la certeza: no debía dejar que nada empañe las acciones del primer actor—. Es culpa mía… le pedí ayuda a 'Tsuruga-san' para una escena de Box R con la que estoy teniendo problema, en vista que en pocos días debo regresar a Japón y con el escaso tiempo que tenemos a solas pensé… —Suspiró mientras bajo el rostro aparentemente avergonzada.

Kuon se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que era más sorprendente si que Kyoko le siguiera en la mentira o ver sus habilidades para actuar.

—Si es eso… —el director exhaló el aire retenido— no le veo mayor problema, pero… —titubeo mientras miraba hacia la ventana y veía los cigarrillos destrozados en el piso, supuso que eran parte de la escena… la pregunta suelta que quedaba en el aire era: ¿qué tipo de escena era la que la actriz tenía que filmar? — deben tener cuidado en sus prácticas, si otro actores hubiesen entrado como yo lo hice y los hubiesen encontrado de esa forma ustedes sería objeto de rumores muy desagradables —comentó con preocupación—, en este negocio los rumores pueden acabar con la carrera de un actor en 'especial' —enfatizó— si es un actor novato. —Claramente estaba hablando de la joven actriz, quien internamente luchaba por evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El director comentó algo sobre las últimas escenas y salió del camerino, no sin evitar advertir con seriedad que deben ser más cuidadoso con sus prácticas en privado.

* * *

Minutos después el silencio fue roto cuando Kuon comentó en un tono serio:

—Esto no debió de ser así… se me fue de las manos. —Internamente maldijo haberse dejado llevar por la actuación de Setsu y romper su carácter, Caín Heel no haría algo así.

Setsu| Kyoko se puso de pie, necesitaba salir para tomar un poco de aire fresco y pensar qué iba hacer de ahora en adelante, pero no contó que su mano fuera retenida por su tutor.

—¿Estás molesta? —No se sorprendería si ella lo estaba, pero se quedó sin palabras cuando ella no contestó sino que más bien lo encaró al preguntarle de forma directa:

—¿Quién eres en realidad? —El actor abrió los ojos en señal de desconcierto— Caín Heel accedería sin dudar a las demandas de Setsu pero tú rompiste tu actuación… Tsuruga-san nunca tendría un comportamiento inapropiado en el set... a pesar —dudó en comentar— que siempre le consideré un playboy.

—¿A quién llamas playboy? —Se defendió sin pensar sin soltar su mano.

—… pero —titubeo mientras fruncía el ceño y se imaginó a Ren con el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes, de pronto una serie de imágenes vinieron a su cabeza, los besos compartidos (?) o más bien robado de parte de Corn, el príncipe de las hadas— te pareces tanto a BJ… no él no tiene alma… —La palabra 'extranjero' pronunciada por Reino apareció en su mente una y otra vez junto con la imagen de Kuu, de pronto algo hizo 'clic' en su cabeza, y sin pensarlo soltó su mano de forma abrupta mientras su ceño se hacía más pronunciado; era mucha información para asimilar de golpe.

Kuon se alertó, pero Kyoko no le dio opción cuando comentó en voz baja:

—Eres Cor… Kuon… el hijo de Kuu Hizui... todo este tiempo… —De pronto la iras se apoderaron de ella— te has estado burlando de mí… —afirmó con reproche.

* * *

**Continuará…**

«N|A²» OMG! ¿Será que Kyoko se dio cuenta quién es en realidad Ren? *UYYYY* XD… tienen que seguir leyendo; ahora si se puso la cosa color 'hormiga' XD Lol! ¿Qué tal me quedó?

• Spoiler: tengo que decirla: ¡Qué gran estafa este CP#215! XD Retrocedimos con el cangrejo *¡Re-frustrada! ¿Qué opina ustedes que aparezca la madre de Kyoko-chan? XD u.u'

• Gracias por leer y comentar. Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mía Liebheart. ^^

* * *

«N|F¹» No seas un lector fantasma ¡sal de las sombras!, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones son importantes para los escritores, nos nutren y nos permiten avanzar. ¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees! | II Lema de la campaña: contra el plagio &amp; time for review.


	5. Caín Heel

**«DDR»** Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

«N|A¹» Hi! Sorry! Por la demora en actualizar u.u' pero aquí me tienen ^^ ... Enjoy it!

* * *

_Las cosas pasan por algo..._

_~Anónimo._

* * *

**Viñeta #5: Caín Heel. **

—¡Espera! —Caín finalmente reacciono al ver la puerta del improvisado camerino abierto de forma abrupta; en ese momento se dio cuenta que Setsu|Kyoko no estaba, cómo le iba explicar o justificar cada una de sus mentiras cuando Kyoko le gritó en su cara que era '_igual o peor_' que Fuwa por haberle mentido de esa forma y encima hasta se aprovechó de su inocencia al robarle 'aquellos' besos para romper la maldición que el supuesto príncipe de las hadas tenía encima.

Poco importó la mirada de desconcierto de sus compañeros de producción o del director, Caín... no, Kuon salió del camerino prácticamente corriendo intentando darle alcance y evitar que cometiera alguna locura.

* * *

—Vaya... parece que los hermanos pervertidos han peleado... —Murasame murmuraba con algo de envidia, mientras iba ingresar al camerino para que lo maquillen, ya que en pocos minutos iban a rodar una de las últimas escenas no se contuvo al gritar con fastidio—: ¡Dejen sus peleas maritales para el dormitorio! —El silencio fue abrumador, sin embargo a él poco le importo y más esa mirada mortal que le dio Caín al pasar cerca de él— ¡¿Qué...?! Tenemos una escena de rodar... Imbécil... —Este último insulto lo dijo en voz baja.

Caín tenía que alcanzar a Setsu en ese momento por lo que paso por alto el comentario mal intencionado, sin embargo el director de la producción en voz alto comentó con tensión:

—Murasame no busques problemas y ve a maquillaje —ordenó—, le están esperando.

El actor hizo una mueca de reproche pero se quedó callado. (Por ahora).

* * *

—¡Setsu... espera! — Caín gritó cuando finalmente pudo divisarla.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —Setsu no estaba más, Kyoko se sentía herida y confundida.

—Por favor... —suplicó— tienes que escucharme.

—¡No quiero! —Fue sólo un segundo en que Kyoko le miró para ver que tan cerca estaba de ella que no se dio cuenta que estaba al borde de una quebrada y perdió el equilibrio.

Todo parecía darse en cámara lenta, porque Caín no lo pensó dos veces al abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla de forma protectora para que no se lastime, fracasó en parte porque ambos perdieron el equilibrio y rodaron cuesta abajo, golpeándose y lastimando varias partes de su cuerpo, el impacto fue brutal porque se escuchó un golpe seco.

El sonido de los pájaros, el crujir de las ramas, el golpe del agua contra las pequeñas piedras de un pequeño riachuelo que estaba cerca, eran los únicos sonidos que se escucharon por los siguientes minutos hasta que Kyoko pudo reaccionar e intentó zafarse del hombre que la tenía fuertemente agarrada, fracasando por completo.

Un quejido de su parte hizo que el hombre levantará la cabeza, porque le importó como estaba. Sus ojos se encontraron y fue cuando ella no pudo evitar comentar entre el desconcierto y el asombro:

—Estás sangrando... —Ella no estaba preguntando, ella estaba afirmando lo obvio al ver la sangre recorrer el rostro del actor.

—¿Estás lastimada... Setsu? —La pregunta la descoloco un poco, Kyoko supuso que él estaba actuando sin embargo se alarmó cuando él se derrumbo encima de ella.

—¡Levántate!... ¡Vamos... muévete!...

—¡Señor Heel! —Aquel gritó puso en alerta a Setsu|Kyoko, ya que el director había enviado a un subordinado a buscarles porque tenían escenas que seguir rodando, Setsu no lo pensó dos veces y gritó pidiendo ayuda, sobre todo porque no podía sacarse a su supuesto hermano de encima, además ella también debía ser atendida, aunque sus heridas eran menores comparados con las que tenían el actor.

* * *

—¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?! —Gritaba el actor fuera de sí, en ingles.

¿Qué había pasado?, luego del incidente se cancelaron las escenas que tenía que hacer BJ y los hermanos Heel fueron traslados al hospital más cercano pero para sorpresa de todos mientras Kyoko estaba sedada su supuesto hermano se había levando hace pocos minutos malhumorado y exigiendo ver a Setsu, los galenos estaban asustado.

El director de la producción pidió que le dejaran sólo con el actor y comentó en voz baja:

—Tsuruga-san... Mogami-san está sedada, ella está... —El director no pudo hacer el comentario completo cuando el hombre se quitó las sábanas de forma abrupta y preguntó con molestia:

—¡¿Quién es Tsuruga-san? —El director abrió los ojos de forma abrupta— ¡¿Quién es Mogami-san?! ¡¿Dónde está Setsu?! —Está vez preguntó en japones.

El director apenas reaccionó cuando el actor se levantó y se arrancó sin tino alguno las agujas que lo conectaban a los sueros que le había puesto.

—Espere... —El director retrocedió por inercia— Sr. Heel... yo sé dónde está Setsu...

—¡Llévame con ella...!— El actor ordenó de forma imperativa—, o iré a buscarla... —amenazó sin contemplación alguna.

—Cla-claro —titubeo—, pero antes... debo hacer una llamada.

El actor lo fulminó con la mirada, pero el director tenía la certeza que antes debía hablar con el presidente de la agencia LME sobre lo sucedido, porque él tenía la certeza que no iba poder contener al actor y lo último que quería era exponer a la joven actriz ante el hombre que parecía estar frente a él: Caín Heel.

**Continuará…**

* * *

«N|A²» OMG! XD Qué pasó aquí (?) XD Bueno si iba regresar tiene que ser con algo de drama ^_^ pero tranki! Don't Worry! Be happy! ^_^ En un plato muy especial me desquito con algo de humor... I'm back baby! ^_^... bueno de forma 'intermitente' porque aún no tengo laptop u.u' XD no prometo nada pero espero actualizar en menos de tres día ;) ... Ahora XD OMG! OMG! OMG! XD Maldita Saena como va renegar de su hija XD Pobre Kyoko-chan :'( ... espero que el sonso de Ren aproveche XD aunque seguro que no hace nada... ¡Qué coraje! XD a todo esto ya deberíamos tener una segunda temporada de Skip Beat XD ¿quién me apoya? XD...

• Sorry! Por la cacografía u.u' pero aún hay cosas que se me pasan por alto. Me ubica por Facebook mis datos están en mi perfil ;)

• Gracias por leer y comentar. Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mía Liebheart. ^^

* * *

«N|F¹» No seas un lector fantasma ¡sal de las sombras!, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones son importantes para los escritores, nos nutren y nos permiten avanzar. ¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees! | II Lema de la campaña: contra el plagio &amp; time for review.


End file.
